


Tyde Drabble:Paper Plates and Lobsters

by Lonely_Christmas_Jew



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Christmas_Jew/pseuds/Lonely_Christmas_Jew
Summary: A schedule is what Clyde and Token have for their Paper Plates and Lobster children.





	Tyde Drabble:Paper Plates and Lobsters

Clyde was walking over to Token's house carrying Lobsters in a box and some paper plates. He was excited to show his boyfriend Token a new addition to their family, so he called a family meeting. He was talking to the Lobsters about how good Token would take care of them during the weekend and how great of a father he is as well. 

Clyde approached Token's house, unlocking the door from the spare keys Token gave them, and then making his way ((downtown with Julio)) to Token's room. He busted open the door scaring the fuck out of Token, which caused Token to drop his phone. He looked up to see what caused his door to bust open only to see Clyde there with paper plates and a box.  
"Dude, what the fu-" He paused, realizing those weren't ordinary paper plates, but those were his 'children'. "Oh no, you didn't" Token said, looking at his boyfriend who unboxed the Lobsters.  
"I found lobsters besides the road, so I decided to take them" Clyde replied holding up a lobster not caring that it's trying to hurt him  
"Why would you try to adopt lobsters" Token asked, turing away as Clyde offers him a lobster  
"The Lobsters looked hungry, lonely, cold, and sad" Clyde explained to Token, placing the lobsters on top of their Paper plate children. "So I felt bad for them and just took them home with me"

As the two discussed more about Clyde decision, A lobster was asleep, the plates were chipper, and the rest of the lobsters were awake. A Blue Lobster stood up on his hind legs and started beating the shit out of Tricia, she snapped in half, but he didn't stop. The blue lobster kept beating the shit out of her until she looked very fucked up as hell just how the victims of fanon Craig look like. After hearing more snaps because the blue lobsters didn't stop, Clyde turned around and screamed. Clyde grabbed the lobster and threw him across the bed crying about Tricia, leaving Token to get tape to patch her up.

**after the operation**

Clyde held Tricia, Claudette, and Carrie. Still upset about what the blue lobster did, so Token did what felt like the right thing to do.  
"Do you wanna be the one who names the lobsters" Token asked, not really caring if Clyde named the lobsters, since he wasn't the one who adopted the 5 lobsters. Token looked back at Clyde who was thinking  
"Ok then, I think I got names for them" Clyde replied staring down at the blue lobster "The two normal ones are Sebastion and Larry, the one who looks as if he did drugs is Mr.Krabs, one of them is lobster since I couldn't think of any more names, and finally the blue one who attacked precious Tricia is Craig, because we need that one kid the parents hate" Clyde explained to Token.  
"Or is because you're mad at Craig for eating you last taco" Token said looking at Clyde, with a smughish smirk I guess because why the fuck not, what the hell am I doing with my life, man fuck my discord friends who said I couldn't ship Tyde, but they think kyman is not toxic.  
"Yeah...." Clyde said sniffing, causing Token to wrap a arm around his shoulder as the two sat there for the rest of the day.

Token and Clyde are very good parents towards the lobsters and plates, but Clyde still hates Craig and Token still wonders why the fuck did his boyfriend adopt lobsters.


End file.
